Instruction
by LadyAshling
Summary: Merrill gets a little instruction. Smutty, smexy times! *One shot* COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to BioWare. Review please! *One shot***

* * *

The dampness made it easy for the slender digit to slip into her slick folds. Soft, like velvet, and hot as fire, the feeling of being penetrated sent shivers of pleasure along her spine. With a strangled gasp her body bucked off the coverlet in surprise as the finger flicked the tiny bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. _So, that is what that does!_ In the back of her mind, she chided herself for not knowing more about her own body, but she told it to shut up so she could focus on the feelings washing over her.

Another finger joined the first, barely allowing her time to adjust before the hot breath of her lover descended between her legs. She wanted to protest, but the words flew from her mind when a firm tongue swept across her opening reverently and sucked her bud in between another set of lips. Her lover chuckled slightly at the elf's silent scream of ecstasy as she came immediately, dampening her folds even more, which her companion eagerly lapped up.

A free hand snaked its way up the coverlet and entwined itself with the petite elf's fingers. Merrill opened her large eyes and gazed in wonder at the woman who was lovingly licking and caressing her most secret parts. She never imagined living among the Dalish that she would ever have a relationship with a woman – much less a human! But here she was, with her fearless leader's talented mouth and hands working her into a frenzy.

Hawke caught the elf's wondering gaze and gave her a cheeky wink that caused the smaller woman to giggle at the attention. She kept working Merrill with her fingers and tongue. She could barely get a third finger in the tight channel – elves had such tiny pelvises. How female elves were able to take human men was beyond her…it was obvious to the rogue that Merrill would never be able to handle such an intrusion. Two and half fingers was the elf's limit and Hawke curved them slightly to rub along every square inch of her sensitive passage, while she changed the pressure of her tongue on Merrill's clit.

Untangling her other hand, Hawke slithered up Merrill's torso and rolled a sensitive nipple between her fingers. Instantly, the pink tip was a hard, rosy bud tightening the entire breast as the elf cooed her pleasure and arched her chest unconsciously into her lover's hand. Leaving her hand to keep working, the rogue kissed her way up Merrill's body, finally latching onto the other breast and lavishing it with kisses and licks and the tiniest of nips.

Unable to handle it anymore, Merrill forced her lover's head up to meet her lips and moaned wantonly when Hawke's tongue danced within her mouth, sharing the flavor of her sex. Hawke pulled back and moved her lips to Merrill's neck, raking her teeth across her luscious neck, putting more pressure on the junction of the neck and shoulder. Merrill melted when Hawke's teeth found yet another pleasure spot.

"Hawke," she whispered. In the near silence of the mansion and their lovemaking, even a whisper sounded too loud, embarrassing the naïve elf. Hawke saw the stain coloring her cheeks and reassured her lover with a deep kiss and a wanton groan of her own as the elf responded eagerly to her touch.

Feeling a little more adventurous, Merrill brushed the very tips of her fingers along Hawke's ribcage and was shocked when the strong human pulled out of the kiss with a tortured hiss. She watched as her lover gave her the reins and allowed her to bring out her softer side. Sure, Hawke was a prankster and a lover of all things witty and sarcastic, but she still had this veneer of strength and power that she rarely put down. But here, in her sprawling chamber, with her (of all people!) she was cracking and it warmed Merrill even more.

With more confidence she sat up and rolled Hawke over, feeling the loss of her fingers inside her instantly, but she decided not to be selfish right now. The rogue watched her curiously as she straddled her wider hips. Gingerly, Merrill caressed the woman underneath her, repeating many of the same things that had been done to her and watched in fascination as Hawke closed her eyes and bit her lip in pleasure. Taking her darker nipples in her hands she flicked and rolled them into hard peaks atop creamy mountains of flesh. Experimentally, she leaned down and sucked one into her mouth, surprised by the delicious moan that fell from Hawke's lips.

Calloused fingers danced across her skin, grasping for purchase, as the elf continued to suck and flick simultaneously. Then Hawke nearly shot off the bed as Merrill slid a finger inside her dripping channel in a move that surprised them both. Merrill wasn't quite sure how her hand made it so far south so quickly, but once it found it's place she was glad that it did. Hawke was literally unraveling underneath her, filling her with pride and emotion to be privy to such an intimate release. The rogue was already so worked up that when Merrill slid a second finger in with the first, Hawke could only chant a mantra of desperate "yes" and "please."

Watching Hawke's face as a gauge the elf sped up the tempo and curved her fingers slightly, the way that Hawke had done to her, moving a little deeper each time as Hawke's muscles stretched around her hand. Her lover practically vibrated on the covers, twisting her own nipples and raking her nails across her fevered skin, as Merrill made love to her. She could tell Hawke was close as the muscles wrapped around her hand tightened further and her pleas devolved into gasps and incoherent mumbling. Inspiration struck and she flicked her thumb across the tight nerve bundle which was apparently all the feisty rogue needed. With an earth shattering cry she came, sending a small amount of fluid washing over her lover's fingers.

When she opened her bright blue eyes she found her elven lover staring down at her reverently, her cupid bow's mouth rounded into a perfect 'O', face flushed all the way to the tips of her ears. She laughed gently and pulled her down for a deep kiss that left both women a little bewildered. They snuggled together in silence for so long that Hawke thought Merrill had fallen asleep.

"Marian," the tone in her voice caused Hawke to glace sharply at her lover. Merrill blushed beautifully and couldn't maintain eye contact with the perfectly arched eyebrow above Hawke's eyes. "I, um…I'm sorry that I couldn't…you know." She gulped and buried her head under one of the many pillows. "I couldn't return the favor."

Hawke pulled her flush across her body. "Oh, Merrill. You just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life and you apologize for not being able to taste me?" Pushing the pillow off her silly elf, she smiled gently at the surprise in her face. "I know that you have never been with a woman before, Merrill. I wouldn't expect you to be able to do that right away. But I love you and you love me, _that_ is what made our lovemaking so special."

Merrill nodded slightly and gazed at the human skeptically. "It couldn't possibly have been the best of your life. You're just saying that to make me feel better." Hawke grinned cheekily and Merrill wondered what the mischievousness in her eyes could mean.

"Let me show you, then." When Hawke's mouth collided hungrily with hers once more, groaning lustfully at the taste of her tongue, Merrill got her answer, but was then rendered incapable of rational thought for the rest of the night as Hawke taught her a thing or two.


End file.
